Stranger things, suite de la saison 3
by thomaslb
Summary: El a déménagé avec sa nouvelle famille, les Byers, mais Mike lui manque beaucoup. Quand Will vient lui annoncer qu'un nouveau portail s'est ouvert, El décide de retrouver ses pouvoirs afin de protéger ses amis.
1. Chapter 1

El pensait à Mike en regardant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle comptait les jours depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, comme à l'époque où elle se cachait dans cabane de Hopper. Elle s'imaginait en train de le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé sur le Cerebro, mais ce n'était pas pareil, tout le monde pouvait les entendre… La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été intimes, c'était quand ils s'étaient séparés, elle lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Bien sûr, c'était évident pour elle. Depuis les premiers jours où ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle ressentait ça pour lui. La façon dont il lui parlait, l'écoutait, regardait, c'était différent d'avec les autres. Et puis, c'est lui qui l'avait accueillie, cachée dans son sous-sol. Malheureusement, elle avait dû partir de Hawkins avec sa nouvelle mère Joyce. Il avait été si difficile de quitter Mike, d'aller dans une école différente de la sienne. Elle aurait peut-être pu résister un peu plus, dire non à Joyce.

Ils étaient restés 3 mois à Hawkins, suite à la mort de Hopper, le temps de vendre la maison. El s'était beaucoup refermée pendant cette période, Hopper avait été comme un père pour elle. Elle l'avait certes détesté à maintes reprises, elle n'en n'éprouvait pas moins d'amour pour lui. Sa mort lui avait laissé un grand vide, qu'elle avait eu du mal à partager avec Mike, et avait mis une certaine distance entre eux. Cependant, au moment de partir, la soudaine prise de conscience qu'elle quittait Mike et qu'elle n'allait pas le revoir de sitôt lui avait fait comme un électrochoc. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle lui avait dit ! Elle avait été si heureuse de lui dire ! Voir sa réaction, tout gêné, puis l'embrasser. Cela avait été si drôle et si bon !

Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Will et avait appris à le connaitre. Il était réservé, comme elle. Ils travaillaient et jouaient ensemble la plupart du temps. C'était devenu un bon ami. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Jonathan, qui lui avait appris pleins de choses et fait écouter pleins de musique. Ils avaient même dansé ensemble ! Elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle famille, elle s'y sentait bien. Joyce était si gentille avec elle. Parfois, elle venait dans son lit la nuit, et elles dormaient ensemble. C'était sa première vraie maman. Elle avait adopté El comme si c'était sa propre fille.

Mais Mike lui manquait toujours beaucoup. Elle pensait tout le temps à lui, à eux. Quand est ce qu'ils pourraient vraiment se réunir ? Peut-être que plus tard ils se marieraient et auraient des enfants ? El voulait passer toute sa vie avec lui, si c'était possible. Peut-être pourrait-il venir avec eux ? Pas possible, il avait une famille lui aussi. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il s'ennuyait là-bas, dans sa famille. Comment faire pour se rejoindre ? En plus, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'espionner, ce qu'elle adorait normalement faire. La bonne nouvelle c'est que sans pouvoir, il ne pourrait plus y avoir de nouveau portail vers l'upside-down. Mais sans pouvoir, elle ne pouvait plus protéger Mike non plus. Or il avait besoin d'elle, elle le savait. Il était si fragile.

Will toqua à sa porte ce qui l'a sorti de ses rêveries.

« El,

\- Will, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, enfin… il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le ressens, derrière la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

\- L'upside-down, je pense qu'une porte a été ouverte.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Ici ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, ça me semble lointain.

\- Hawkins ?

\- Peut-être »

El pensa immédiatement à Mike.

« Appelons les garçons, maintenant ! »

Ils se précipitèrent sur le talkie-walkie.

« Allo, ici El et Mike, vous nous recevez ? Vous nous recevez ?

\- Oui, 5 sur 5. Répondit Dustin.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu es avec Mike ? demanda El.

\- Non, il est avec sa nouvelle petite copine ce soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je rigole El, tu à l'air tendue !

\- Très drôle… Will pense qu'un portail s'est ouvert.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Ou ça ?

\- On ne sait pas, on se disait que c'était peut-être à Hawkins.

\- Rien à signaler ici, on a rien vu.

\- Est-ce que tu peux vérifier que Mike va bien ?

\- Oui El, je le verrais demain à l'école.

\- Ce soir ? s'il te plait ?

\- Alalala, ok El, je vais essayer de le contacter ce soir. Je vous tiens au courant.

\- Merci. »

El se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Elle pensait à Mike, j'espère qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Will lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas El, je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à Mike. »

El lui sourit.

« Merci Will, est ce que tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir ta mère ?

\- Non, ne l'inquiétons pas tant que nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Elle n'arrive déjà quasiment pas à dormir.

\- Oui tu as raison. Ecoute, je vais trouver une solution.

\- El, tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs…

\- Fais-moi confiance. »

Quand Will sortit de sa chambre. El se précipita sur sa radio. Elle mit le bandeau sur ses yeux, et pensa très fortement à Mike. Elle essaya pendant une minute, deux minutes, mais non rien. Elle retira son bandeau, énervée. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir impuissante. Impuissante à aider les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais tout d'un coup, elle pensa à quelque chose. Une personne pouvait peut être l'aider. Une personne qui l'avait déjà aidée auparavant à augmenter ses pouvoirs. Sa sœur, il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa sœur 008. C'était sa seule façon de retrouver ses pouvoirs et de protéger Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike rentrait de la bibliothèque tard ce soir. Il travaillait sur un exposé à propos des oiseaux nocturnes. Malheureusement, il était avec cette fille Marie qui n'en avait rien à faire et avait donc le double du travail. Il était au moins 9h du soir et il faisait nuit noire. Il fonçait sur les routes avec son vélo. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, il s'arrêta net. Une lumière verte scintillait au bord de la route, dans la forêt. Elle avait à peu près la taille de sa main. Il descendit de son vélo et s'approcha lentement. Il y avait aussi un bruit aigu qui en sortait. Il se rapprocha encore. Mais tout d'un coup, la lumière se suréleva dans le ciel à sa hauteur. Mike fit un bond en arrière et trébucha sur une racine, s'étalant par terre. La lumière se rapprocha de lui, il commençait à avoir peur. Le son s'intensifia et la lumière grandit autour de lui, elle l'enveloppait. Tout était vert maintenant. Mais tout d'un coup plus rien, la lumière disparu, et Mike avec elle.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus à Hawkins. Tout était sombre. Est-ce qu'il était dans l'upside-down ? Un ciel noir, une odeur horrible oui ça devait être ça. Il eut peur et cria le nom d'Eleven. Pas de réponses. Est-ce qu'il allait voir le mind-flayer ? Ça ressemblait bien aux descriptions qu'on lui avait faites de l'upside-down. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps quand il se dit qu'il était peut être coincé ici. Mais il vit une autre tâche verte au loin. Un espoir. Il courra vers elle, quand il se mit face à elle, le même phénomène se reproduisit. La lumière l'engloutit et il disparut avec elle. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour à Hawkins, à côté de son vélo. La lumière verte était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il comprit, c'était un portail, un portail vers l'upside-down. Mais qui l'avait fabriqué ? Est-ce que les créatures maléfiques pouvaient l'emprunter ? Il fallait qu'il en parle aux autres. La lumière tournait autour de lui, comme si elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Il eut une idée. Il prit son sac, jeta en dehors toutes ses affaires et l'ouvrit en grand devant la lumière.

« Rentre ! » lui dit-il.

La lumière tournoya un peu autour du sac et finit par rentrer ! Il referma le sac, enfourna son vélo et retourna chez lui à fond. Une fois arrivé il se précipita sur son talkie-walkie.

« Ici Mike, vous me recevez ?

\- Oui, 5 sur 5 répondit Dustin. El a appelé, elle se faisait du souci pour toi, comme d'hab.

\- Il m'est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? »

Il lui expliqua toute son histoire.

« Ca confirme bien ce que disais Will, il a senti ce soir qu'une porte s'était ouverte.

\- Dustin, elle est dans mon sac, on peut y retourner quand on veut !

\- Quoi ? Tu es fou !

\- Tu n'es pas curieux ? Elle est bien là pour une raison !

\- On a pas de super pouvoirs je te rappelle !

\- Ecoute quand j'y suis allé, il n'y avait rien, pas de démogorgon, mind-flayer ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Pour l'instant, tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait en sortir à n'importe quel moment de ton sac ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que cette lumière verte soit méchante, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut nous montrer quelque chose.

\- Tu veux prévenir les autres ?

\- Ne dis rien à El, elle va s'inquiéter. On dira ça aux autres demain.

\- Ok Mike, ne fais pas trop de cauchemars. Over.

\- A demain, over. »


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven fit des cauchemars cette nuit. Elle rêvait que Mike avait besoin d'elle et l'appelait. Elle vit clairement sa tête terrorisée puis se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait que Mike avait besoin d'elle. Les autres disaient qu'elle était paranoïde, mais cette fois-ci elle sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose. Dustin ne l'avait pas rappelé, il avait sans doute oublié. Sa détermination de retrouver ses pouvoirs grandit en elle. Elle imagina Dr Brenner, et déversa toute sa haine sur lui, la fenêtre s'ouvrit en claquant. Etait-ce ces pouvoirs ? Elle réessaya, mais rien ne se produisit. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa sœur, coute que coute. Mais par ou commencer ? Elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs pour la repérer justement ! Mais elle savait peut être qui appeler, Murray. Elle alla dans le salon, récupéra le numéro dans le carnet d'adresse de Joyce et le composa sur le téléphone.

« Joyce c'est toi ?

\- Non c'est Eleven.

\- Eleven tu sais quelle heure il est ?

\- J'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ma sœur.

\- …

\- Photo ?

\- Vous l'avez déjà. Elle était dans le journal quand elle s'est faite kidnappée par le Dr Brenner.

\- Oui je vois. Comment veux-tu que je la retrouve ?

\- Je sais dans quelle ville elle est. Minneapolis. Vous avez bien des contacts là-bas ?

\- Eleven comment veux-tu que moi je la retrouve ?

\- Je croyais que vous étiez détective.

\- Oui j'ai certes quelques habilités hors du commun, mais de là à retrouver une personne qui a disparu depuis 20 ans …

\- Je compte sur vous.

\- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Eleven ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Joyce de me rappeler ? J'ai une information qui pourrait l'intéresser, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire maintenant, et surtout pas au téléphone. Tu peux lui dire de me rappeler ?

\- Ca marche. »

Et elle raccrocha. Si lui ne pouvait pas l'aider, qui le pourrait ?


End file.
